Angry?
by Shen Meileng
Summary: Kenapa dia sebodoh ini? Kenapa dia tidak bisa diam dan untuk sejenak saja tidak memikirkan Titan, mahluk yang menjijikkan itu. Apa nyawanya sendiri tidak lebih berharga ketimbang mahluk hina itu. Dan— kenapa dia merasa marah pada dirinya sendiri? / Fanfic pertama di fandom SnK / RivaHanji


_**Angry?**_

_**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**_

_**Storyline © Shen Meileng**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Angry?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kenapa dia sebodoh ini? Kenapa dia tidak bisa diam dan untuk sejenak saja tidak memikirkan _**Titan**_, mahluk yang menjijikkan itu. Apa nyawanya sendiri tidak lebih berharga ketimbang mahluk hina itu. Dan— kenapa dia merasa marah pada dirinya sendiri?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Angry?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Coporal Scouting Legion **_Rivaille memasuki sebuah ruangan di mana rekan satu tim —atau tepatnya orang yang selalu harus di jaganya— tengah di rawat. Serangan para _**Titan**_, atau lebih tepatnya manusia setengah _**Titan**_ seperti Eren membuat rekannya itu sekarang terbaring di tempat tidur.

Semua orang, termasuk _**Commander **_Irvin pergi ke garis depan untuk mendapatkan Eren yang di culik oleh dua bajingan itu yang sampai detik ini dia belum mendapatkan informasi siapa nama mereka.

Seharusnya dia ikut ambil bagian di garis depan untuk mendapatkan Eren, namun _**Commander **_Irvin memberikan perintah untuk tetap tinggal untuk menjaga Hanji Zoe.

Hanji Zoe, gadis yang menjabat sebagai ketua tim penelitian sekaligus maniak dengan mahluk bernama _**Titan**_ yang notabene musuh abadi manusia.

Rivaille memandang Hanji dengan ekspresi datarnya seperti biasa dan mengumamkan sesuatu yang cukup jelas di ruangan sepi itu.

"Merepotkan.."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Angry?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Coporal Rivaille.. Corporal Rivaille!"seru salah seorang bawahan yang tetap tinggal di _**base camp**_ sementara.

Rivaille memandang bawahannya itu dengan ekspresi datarnya seperti biasa dan berkata "Ada apa?"

"I-itu.. Hanji-san.. Hanji-san memaksa untuk pergi ke garis depan.."ucapnya terengah-engah

Rivaille yang mendengarnya menghela nafas dan melangkah menuju ruang perawatan Hanji. Pada akhirnya, dia tahu alasan mengapa Irvin memaksanya untuk tetap tinggal di _**base camp**_ walaupun sebenarnya keadaanya di garis depan bisa sangat membantu semua orang.

Karena gadis bernama Hanji Zoe hanya akan mendengarkan ucapannya —setelah Irvin tentu saja— untuk tetap tinggal di tempat perawatan.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Angry?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Mau kemana?"suara bariton itu menghentikan kegiatan Hanji yang tengah bersiap-siap untuk pergi

Hanji melihat kehadiran Rivaille hanya nyengir dan berkata "Tentu saja berkemas. Aku ingin melihat bagaimana _**Titan**_— Hey! Turunkan aku.."

Hanji berusaha memberontak untuk melepaskan diri dari gendongan Rivaille, sementara Rivaille menghela nafas dan dengan santainya melempar Hanji ke tempat tidur yang membuat gadis itu meringis kesakitan.

"Dan dengan keadaan seperti itu?"tanya Rivaille dengan suara datar dan dingin, "Kau mau mati?"

"Aku tidak mungkin mati.."ucap Hanji yang mendudukkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur, "Tapi kalau aku mati, mungkin itu sudah takdirku. Hahaha.."

Rivaille tidak mengerti, di mana lucunya ucapan Hanji barusan. Dia tahu gadis itu memang aneh, coret, dia _**hampir**_ gila. Tapi apa mahluk menjijikkan yang selama ini menjadi obsesi Hanji jauh lebih berharga ketimbang nyawa gadis itu sendiri?

"Istirahat.."ucap Rivaille yang tidak di gubris oleh Hanji yang memaksa Rivaille untung menyeret Hanji ke tempat tidur dan kali ini kedua tangannya menahan bahu Hanji agar tidak bergerak.

"Tapi aku ingin melihat secara langsung apa yang terjadi di lapangan dan bagaimana para _**Titan**_—"

"Aku bilang istirahat dan jangan bahas lagi tentang _**Titan**_!"

Hanji terdiam. Baru kali ini dia melihat Rivaille benar-benar marah pada dirinya secara serius. Biasanya Rivaille akan marah padanya jika suka menganggunya dengan cerita-cerita tentang _**Titan**_ tapi tidak seperti ini.

"Kau marah padaku?"tanya Hanji pada akhirnya, sementara Rivaille sudah tidak menahan bahu Hanji lagi begitu merasa gadis itu tidak akan bergerak kemana-mana

"Menurutmu?"balas Rivaille datar yang membuat Hanji tertawa

"Tapi baru kali ini aku melihat wajahmu semarah ini. Biasanya kau marah padaku tidak pernah merubah ekpresi datarmu itu.."tawa Hanji sembari menunjuk wajah Rivaille yang masih memasang ekpresi marah dan kesal yang membuatnya tampak semakin menakutkan dari biasanya

Rivaille tidak membalas ucapan Hanji dan membiarkan gadis itu berceloteh tentang apa yang terjadi padanya sehingga bisa berakhir seperti sekarang. Itu jauh lebih baik ketimbang melihat gadis itu kembali terluka karena memaksakan diri untuk bergabung ke barisan depan untuk mendapatkan Eren kembali yang di culik oleh para _**Titan**_.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Angry?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Berhenti memasang wajah mengerikan itu. Aku sudah tidak kemana-mana dan menurutimu untuk beristirahat.."protes Hanji yang melihat ekspresi Rivaille yang masih tetap memasang wajah kesalnya

"Aku sudah bilang kau beristirahat dan jangan membahs _**Titan**_ lagi jika kau ingat.."sindir Rivaille yang membuat Hanji nyengir

"Kau berbicara pada orang yang salah, Rivaille. Kau tahu aku maniak Titan bukan? Menyuruhku berhenti membicarakan mereka sama saja kau menyuruhku menjadi bisu.."

Hening. Hanji yang memang terbiasa dengan keheningan ini lebih memilih untuk menikmatinya sampai Rivaille membuka suaranya kembali.

Tapi hampir satu jam berlalu dan Rivaille belum juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berbicara. Bosan menunggu, akhirnya Hanji membuka suaranya juga sekaligus mengeluarkan apa yang mengganjal di pikirannya.

"Sebenarnya kau bukan marah padaku bukan?"tanya Hanji sembari menatap Rivaille yang duduk di kursi kayu di samping tempat tidurnya.

Rivaille menatap Hanji dengan tajam seolah ucapannya itu salah dan untuk mengintimidasi Hanji. Tapi Rivaille sepertinya tidak tahu atau sedang benar-benar dalam mood jelek sampai melupakan fakta bahwa seorang Hanji tidak akan pernah takut dengan tatapan tajam Rivaille.

"Menyimpan sesuatu sendirian itu tidak enak. Katakan saja apa yang ada di pikiranmu itu. Anggap saja sebagai ganti karena tetap tabah mendengarkan semua ceritaku.."ucap Hanji yang melirik Rivaille yang akhirnya bisa memasang wajah rileks dan kembali dengan ekpresi datarnya. Setidaknya itu jauh lebih baik dari ekpresi sebelumnya.

"Aku marah pada diriku sendiri.."kalian itu sukses membuat Hanji kaget dan sontak saja bereaksi, "eh?"

Rivaille membuang wajahnya, sementara Hanji menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Apa tadi dia tidak salah dengar? Rivaille marah pada dirinya sendiri?!

Tapi kenapa?

"Kenapa?"tanya Hanji pada akhirnya

"Bukan urusanmu.."balas Rivaille datar

"Oh ayolah.."rengek Hanji yang lebih mirip memaksa Rivaille untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Tidak mendapatkan jawaban, Hanji menghela nafas kesal dan melihat ruangan di sekelilingnya. Dan entah dari mana, pemikiran itu terlintas di kepala Hanji begitu saja. bagaimana dia bisa lupa hal yang paling mendasar dari Rivaille

"Ah aku tahu!"ucap Hanji yang membuat Rivaille menegang, namun wajahnya tetap menunjukkan ekpresi datarnya. "Kau marah karena ruangan ini tidak masuk kategori bersih menurutmu kan?"

Tidak tahukan gadis ini penyebab Rivaille marah pada dirinya sendiri adalah karena keadaannya sekarang yang tidak bisa di bilang baik?

"Istirahatlah. Dan jika kudengar kau masih tetap nekad untuk pergi, aku akan membuatmu lumpuh selamanya.."ucap Rivaille yang tidak mengiyakan ucapan Hanji dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya

Hanji mendengarnya hanya tertawa dan sebelum Rivaille menutup pintu ruangan itu, Hanji memanggil Rivaille.

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana.."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Angry?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kenapa?**_

Pertanyaan Hanji itu terus berputar di benak Rivaille. Sebenarnya Rivaille juga tidak yakin kenapa dia marah kepada dirinya sendiri. Melihat Hanji yang biasanya tidak bisa diam dan selalu berceloteh tentang Titan ataupun langsung bergegas pergi begitu mendengar ada Titan di sekitarnya kini terbaring dengan penuh luka yang terlihat maupun yang tidak.

Dan Rivaille merasa marah pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa melindungi Hanji. Kalau saja waktu itu dia ada di sekitarnya, pasti gadis itu tidak akan terluka.

Bagaimana kalau saat itu Hanji mati?

_**Deg**_

Jantungnya langsung sakit seperti di remas-remas dengan kuat oleh tangan tak kasat mata. Rivaille tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Pekerjaannya di _**Scouting Legion**_ memang bisa di bilang sebagai pekerjaan mempertaruhkan nyawa. Dan sudah banyak nyawa yang hilang setiap kali misi di lakukan.

Tapi entah kenapa Rivaille tidak akan bisa menerima jika suatu saat nanti Hanji akan mati.

"Dia merepotkan.."gerutu Rivaille sebelum menyesap kopi miliknya yang sudah mendingin sejak tadi karena tidak kunjung di sentuhnya akibat berkutat dengan pikirannya

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Angry?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Satu hal yang dia tahu**

**Bahwa dia tidak akan membiarkan gadis itu mati semudah itu**

**Tidak selama dia masih bisa bernafas**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Angry?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Uhuk.. fic abal pertamaku di SnK akhirnya jadi juga dan dengan pair RivaHanji **_

_**Dan inspirasinya sendiri dapet pas baca manga SnK episode 45. Kalo yang di anime-nya aku nggak tahu soalnya kaga download *curhat***_

_**Shen Meileng**_

_**Balikpapan, 11/08/13**_


End file.
